I will Always think of you
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: I think of Mikan, how can I live without her? Well, I can, as long as I have Shinjiro with me... MikanXNatsume, very sad. Might not make you cry, but I cried. R&R, flames not accepted... Rated T for I dunno... One Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, I only own this fanfic. Please don't cry as it's so so sad!

Summary: I think of Mikan, how can I live without her? Well, I can, as long as I have Shinjiro with me...

Chapter One: I love her deeply... (Natsume's P.O.V.)

I knew it was wrong to stay with her, but she had wanted me to sleep with her in her room that night, and something happened then, but then she found out she was pregnant a few weeks later. She was so happy and so was I. I was going to be a father and she was going to be the best mommy in the world, that's what we believed.

She was only 14 years old, too young to be a mom, but she said that she would get through this, and I believed her. She was so kind and she was determinded to become the best mother in the world. She was the greatest girl in the world to me, and I stayed by her side, every day, I told her that I loved her and she would always smile and repeat my three words back to me.

Mikan would never fail to smile, even when she was in so much pain from being pregnant. I remember that it was the early spring, and Mikan would sit under our faveourite Ssakura Tree and read a book or be stupid and giggle alot. Sometimes she picked flowers, or annoyed me. She was full of life.

When she was over 5 months pregnant her stomach was like a balloon, but I thought she was still as gorgeus as ever. Mikan was always running around after Hotaru, who had took great care not to hurt Mikan too much. I smile as I remember this, I will only ever let Mikan see me smile, and our baby...

Ii can remember that terrible day when she was the happiest in the world, she had been given a three star room and the academy said that she was able to see her Grandpa because of it. Mikan was smiling and laughing like any other girl would, a tear rolls off my face as I remember...

**FLASHBACK**

**I sit under my faveourite Sakura tree as I wait for Mikan, who was running late, but you can't really blame a pregnant 14 year old who has only 3 months left till her child is born. Mikan was hoping for a baby boy, she had already picked his name.**

**"Natsume! Natsume! I'm here!" cried out the familiar voice of my ever-so-annoying girlfriend as I got up and smiled, holding out my arms as she smiles and runs into them, hugging me tightly as I kiss her forehead and she giggles then kisses me on the lips, her eyes shining.**

**We both sit down and Mikan puts her head on my shoulder as I smile and hold onto her tightly. I remember our first kiss, it was so... sweet. She accidentally fell on top of me and her lips suddenly caught on mine as the whole school watched in shock, at least that stupid Andou can't have her now! Mikan is mine and always will be, she told me I was hers to love.**

**"Natsume, I have great news! Guess what all the Sensai's have granted me?" she cried out, bouncing like a little puppy as I laugh and smile, kissing her the ruffeling her hair, messing it up, but she doesn't care as she laughs and I smile, I know she'll tell me, she's too impatient to wait for a 'yes'**

**"What? You finally got a brain?" Ii joke as she laughs and I kiss her again, people coo as they watch and I set hair on fire just for some privacy, Permy was one of the fire heads. What a Hot Head, haha. Mikan giggels then smiles and sits on her knee's.**

**"No! They granted me a Three Star! I have a bigger room now! Me and Shinjiro can have a bigger place now! Right, my little baby?" Mikan asked her stomach as I try not to laugh, but it was great, she was finally getting a bigger room. Mikan is so happy, and so am I.**

**"That's great news! But you could have stayed with me, you know? I wouldn't mind, but the teachers would!" I say as she grins then tackles me to the ground. I guess she disagree's then, we are too young, but look where that got us when she shared her room with me one time.**

**She got pregnant, but it's the best thing that has happened to us before. No doubt about it at all.**

**"Natsume Hyuuga, you are a pervert of the highest degree! But you gotta love that in a guy like you!" Mmikan says as she kisses me then puts her cheek against mine and we hug, then she gets up and laughs, then she looks at me, her smile even brighter. She has something else to say, I know.**

**"And... They say I can see my Grandfather! Isn't that great? You can come too, Nnatsume-Kun! Because Grandpa needs to see my babies father! How about it?" Mikan said brightly, tugging on my arm as I get up and kiss her then smile as we hug again, then she starts running towards her new room as I try to follow, damn, she's faster than ever!**

**"Mikan! Wait! I'm not as fast as you are now!" I cry out as she laughs and runs to the school gates. I don't know where she's going, but I'm gonna follow. She's laughing as the gates open, and then I stop as she runs on, there's a car, there's a loud screeching. There's screaming, blood, Mikan, she's on the ground. Mikan, Mikan, Mikan...**

**Then I suddenly scream as a crowd forms around us, I run towards her and I fall on my knee's, crying. Scars all over her face, the baby. Is he or she okay? Is Mikan okay...**

**END FLASHBACK**

I sit by her bed as I stare at her peaceful face, the car had hit her, she had lost alot of blood then, and the doctors had saved Shinjiro, he had had to have a casereane birth as Mikan lay there, a gas mask over her face. I stroke her cheek, my eyes are all red and puffy from crying. Ruka tried comferting me, it didn't really work.

"Don't worry Mikan, I'll look after Shinjiro and you if you can't get fully better..." I whisper, but she never will get better, I know this because the doctors told me so. I just want to believe I can make her live again. I cry as I get up and walk over to a small incubator near Mikan's bed, where our baby boy lays. Shinjiro is sleeping peacefully as I stare at him, and then I cry, picking up his small form as I hold onto him tightly.

"Mommy's gonna be with us, Shinjiro, in our hearts... She'll always protect you even from heaven... Always believe in her, like I did... Nnever, ever... forget..." I say, trying to hold back, but I start to cry as I hold onto my son, rocking him in my arms as doctors switch off Mikan's life support Machine, and I lose her forever...

_**THE END...**_

_**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

How was it? Sad, Bad, Good, horrible? Stupid or just plain stupid! Tell kme in reviews, kay! Syonara!

_**Love from me, Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXX XXXXXXXX XXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
